


salty sweet

by dreamerfound



Category: Leverage
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Multi, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Just a little drabble about the different kinds of surprises there are, good and bad.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Words





	salty sweet

**Author's Note:**

> *the relationship here only if you squint. I included it because it was in my head when I wrote it and it's also implied by some of the words.
> 
> Written for 100 words - challenge #224: Surprise

Warm toes tickling her own in the cold winter mornings surprise Parker awake. More than a few times the surprise is her favorite cookies warm from the oven for no other reason than love, and just because. Those are the best. Soft and warm. Filled with comfort and sweetness.

There are other surprises. Those with hard edges and sharp claws. Waking up at midnight and being struck by how much she now has to lose. Everything.

Fear so thick it chokes. Worry so fierce it binds. There are so many kinds of surprises. Parker likes the cookie ones the most.


End file.
